1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a respiratory mask with a filter sheet and an air-impermeable shield disposed frontwardly and connected to the filter sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional respiratory masks normally include a filter sheet that is permeable to air and that is exposed to the atmosphere so as to permit air flow therethrough upon breathing. However, the conventional respiratory masks are disadvantageous in that they cannot provide effective protection for the wearer from transmission of virus carried by infectious droplets that attach thereto. When the respiratory mask worn on a wearer is accidentally contaminated with virus-containing droplets, the droplets will gradually evaporate and there is a tendency for the virus carried by the droplets to be sucked by the wearer through the mask during breathing.